True Self
by Draes Letum
Summary: A short story of one man's hidden heart finally unveiling itself.The layers fade away as his heart opens,accepted or denied,he is him once more.RazexUlrika fic.With some RazexWhim at the first half and RazexLily in the second. CONCLUDED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_blah blah blah not mine _:P

**I couldn't take it anymore. This had to be done!**

* * *

**True Self**

Razeluxe Meitzen was not a very social person. He had always seemed to place a facade about him that left mystery emphasized on his status. He was neither liked nor hated for he was known to mind his own business and his business alone. Though he did have a nasty habit getting pulled into unwanted situations, he would always despise his current position but finds that he has no choice but to encounter the irritation. Having found himself on yet another annoyance the previous day, shopping for Christmas decorations.

Lily, his master, had brought the entire workshop to assist on picking and decorating. He remembered how close she kept getting especially as they went about the archs that were the entrance and exits of the stores. He also recalled not seeing Whim, Miss Lily's mana and long time friend, hadn't been seen until the end of the day at the workshop. He overheard her apologizing to Lily about how sorry she was about not being able to set the mistletoe in place. Obstacles were in place such as angry store owners and the height of the arch being tall enough for people to see under her dress when she'd hover over it. Yet again, he had remained oblivious on the facts that lay right before him. Once at the workshop, work began as everyone placed everything in it's place to add color and hue to the seemingly dull workshop which obvious value no longer seemed to effect them. The red and green colors lit up the room. As ten o' clock dawned, they went out, one by one. Et was energetic and lively as usual as she hopped around carelessly with the fragile glass balls in a small finely knit basket. As she sang a carol when everyone was busy. All felt relieved, save for the Punis and Puniyo who sang along, that her song had suddenly come to an abrupt halt. That was until the shattering of expensive glass material was heard and a small snore continuously echoed through the room. Struck with shock, all eyes turned to Lily who began to fume and charged toward the sleeping Et. She was heavily sleeping. Yun took it upon himself to carry her to her room. Though he didn't come back after that.

Whim had finally set the mistletoe in place after hovering slowly above Raze as he worked on the area around the synthesis pot. She turned to Miss Lily who had apparently fallen asleep on the sofa. At this great disappointment she groaned and slowly floated down next to him sending him in shock. He jumped back but before either of them could react, Puniyo had whistled in excitement. They turned to her as she spoke. Unable to understand what she squealed, Jiro had translated by simply saying "Look up." They grinned as they watched the doom that dangled above them. The mistletoe was unmoved. She froze. He seemed to still be processing what was happening. "Umm... we don't really have to." He finally uttered.

She froze in place. Silence for a few seconds that seemed to last for eternity. "Oh, yeah. You're right." She replied. They sighed in relief. Much to their dismay, however, Taro spoke up. "I don't think so. It's a rule." Before another counter could be mustered to pull them out, Kichi quickly responded. "Plus it's bad luck." He grinned. Raze was as irritated as ever at his current state but could not show as it connoted that he'd blush, and blush he did. Although, it was not as much as the immortal mana that stood before him, who blushed wildly and uncontrollably. Having found no way to elude this, Raze prepared himself. He took her waist in one hand and her hand in the other, as he leaned in. Seeing as there was no way to escape now, Whim reacted quickly to take things into her own hands. She took his cheek with her free hand as she returned his gesture full on the lips. Shocked, he let go as he watched her run to the door, holding her mouth in one hand, blushing vigorously all the way. The door shut behind her as Raze began to settle his heart.

The Punis giggled with their adopted sister, save for Taro who expressed approval like a father would to his son after accomplishing a game or winning s girl's heart. Raze turned away and went back to work. After a few minutes he began to calm himself. Puniyo had almost finished decorating the tree with her brothers in the corner but saved the star on top for the last decorating day as it was still an argument if it should be an angel or something else instead. She fell asleep as the brothers retired with her. Raze followed by carrying Lily with him to the girl's dorm. He had left them as Puniyo went inside with her brothers, then headed for Lily's room. The door wasn't locked so he took her in easily. As he entered, he noticed Whim wasn't there. He put Lily down on her bed and set the sheets on her. He would tell Whim to make sure she's comfortable later. He left the room, locking the door behind him. He made his way through the halls, hearing giggles from nowhere.

As he opened the doors of the workshop, he looked up as he yawned. He heard a squeal and some movement as he lowered his head. He looks around but sees nothing. He moves to finish up on the chimney. Whim comes out of hiding from the corner and hovers to the door ever so slowly. She nears her destination. "Why are you trying to escape?" She squeaks as he turns to her. He walks towards her then takes her forearms and lowers her to ground level, making eye contact. "Look, Whim, this doesn't have to be awkward. Besides, I don't even like you that much." She sighs. "What a relief. I thought you did." He laughs. She laughs with him but notices something different. "Why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden, Mister Raze?" He smiles, she realizes this is a rare sight. "We kissed. I don't think that would be appropriate at the moment since we already had the whole awkward thing going. Besides, you suffer a lot more than I do. Might as well lighten the load."

She thinks to blush but could not muster one. Must've used up too much earlier. "This is different side of you. No, this is the real you, isn't it?" She watches him as his expression changes to a mere smirk but ultimately disappears as he speaks. "You noticed, huh?" He sits himself at the steps nearby. "You know, you can tell me. We are friends after all." She gives him a comforting smile. For a short while he focuses on the word friend as a small smile captures him.

He looks at her seriously. "Keep this a secret, okay?" She gives a small nod, holding her soft smile. "You know why I lived with my grandfather?" She begins to ponder. Realizing that it never came to mind. "I never thought of that..." She says, still thinking as to why. "Well, it's because he took me in after my parents died." She stared at him in complete shock. "So that's why you're-" She was dumbfounded. Unable to utter anything else. "Yes, that's why. Not like Gramps wasn't good at taking care of me. It's just, he could always try to be a parent but wasn't, not anymore at least. He was great guidance and was a great father-figure but even if he _could_ fully emulate my dad, he could never hope to be anything like mom." He sighs. She takes his hand and grips it. "It's okay. I'm sure, as they look down at you, that they're very proud of you." Raze's eyes perk up as he gazes above. He gives a small laugh as his smile returns. "I guess you're right." She smiles along with him.

He gets up afterwards. "C'mon, let's finish up." He says as he outstretches a hand to her. She takes it as he pulls her up. He then heads to the chimney with a box to arrange a few figurines. She assists as she was already done. As they made space for the Nativity piece for the next day, Whim began to yawn. She sat down then collapsed on the floor, still slightly awake. "Just let me rest a bit." She yawned again. "No need." He said. "We're done for the night. Let's close up and go." She attempts to get up but finds she has no more energy. "Can't get up..." She wearily utters. He kneels down and lifts her up. She cuddles into his chest, not reacting awkwardly to his friendly gesture. He opens then closes the large double doors behind him with his foot. He leaves for the dorms.

On the campus grounds again as he approaches the dorms. The moonlit sky beautifully beaming down upon the earth, he walks in peace as the path was lit iwth the lamps. He realizes something then looks down at Whim. "By any chance, do you have Lily's room key?" She slowly opens her eyes as she faces him, cradled in his arms. "No." She smiles meekly. He smiles back, baring in mind an alternative. As he makes it to the dorms, she notices something different in his direction but doesn't mind any further. He sets her down as he opens the door. He takes her up again as he brings her in. She is laid on a bed but expected Lily to be in it so she would be on the sofa instead. "Where am I?" She says slowly opening her eyes. She notes a small picture on the corner of the bed of a boy and larger male. Another one next to it was a boy and his parents. This wasn't Lily's room for sure. "You're in my room. I locked Lily's door earlier, so I couldn't get you in there." He says as he tosses some covers on the sofa at the window. "Um... Raze?" Having had enough rest for the mean time, she turns to him with eyes wide open. "Hm?" He turns to her as he sat down. "About earlier, when we, you know?" He nods slightly. "What about?" He says, staying positive. "I have to say, it's not like you're not likable. I know if we kept this up we'd gain real feelings for each other. It's just, if I get too attached I can't stand seeing you leave me eventually as I go on living forever." He gets up and slowly makes his way to her. He sits himself next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He smiles at her. "It's too late for that. We're friends now. But I'm never going to leave you. As long as we care about each other, I'm not going to leave your side. Death won't be able separate our bond." She looks up at him. She smiles. "But we can't be together, you know that, right?" He takes her hand and squeezes it gently. "I know we can't. I care a lot about you. But not in that way. Feelings have to develop. I'm sure we'll start to care about each other more in time but never enough to make us fall in love." She giggles. "Good. We understand each other." She smiles shyly up at him. "But...um...you know. Maybe for just tonight we can..." She stutters. "What is it? You can tell me." She summons the courage to spit it out. "Well, maybe we can try that again. For the last time." He lifts her, pulling her to him. She wraps her arms around him as he speaks. "Sure." They kiss for the last time. Savoring what will eventually grow into an unbreakable trust; a powerful bond between the two.

They separate as Raze sets her down. She takes in the covers as he heads onto the sofa to settle in for the night. "Goodnight." She says softly. And before she drifted off into sleep, he heard him reply. "Goodnight, Whim."

Raze looked out the window as his eyelids began to weigh down upon him. His sight darkened as the last thing he heard was the song of the crickets. Consciousness fades, and all souls rest for the night.

He was the last one to fall asleep but not the last to awake. As he awoke and looked upon the sleeping frame of the woman in his bed, he went to tuck her in before he made his leave. Raze locked the door behind him as he headed for the mountain forests.

Today they would work on the entrance and the Nativity but Raze would not be there for the entrance in the morning. He would be completely invisible the following day or so he thought. But this was no ordinary day. No, this day was especially particular to him. December 7th it was. Bright and early, he prepared for his time alone. In truth, this was his date of birth. And how else would an anti-social person spend his special day then alone indulging whatever he wants in silence.

He approaches the cliff side as the wind rushes up thrusting his coat open. It was winter but the snow would come later. He stood as the early morning kept him at peace. As the wind blew, he felt weightless as he leaned forward but the updraft kept him from falling.

Meanwhile, a certain country girl and her group were out searching for more ingredients. They too had done their decorating that day but had finished already. Chloe awaited Pepperoni as he went to get something special for the mix. She stood at a large cave entrance reading her book entitled "_Letum_" (Latin for Death). Patiently, she sat down, hoping to discover something about the strange family name that entitled her book. Occasionally she would hear screams from the inside but didn't mind them. As she read on, she began to recall Ulrika. Wondering if she was doing better than her and Pepperoni. She also wondered what was going on with Enna and Uryu back at the workshop. Enna had always wanted to leave but, like Raze's unluck, he could not seem to escape.

Ulrika went on her own. She wanted to train solo to better herself. A large stone rhino emerged from the bushes. She readied a stance. It charged toward her as she began to spin her orb vertically switching from side to side as it blasted the creature at several areas, not missing a shot. She ended it by catching the orb in one hand and thrusting her palm of the other hand in the direction of her aggressor. As it was only a few centimeters away from her, she struck it with a spear of light, tossing it into the distance. "Ha!" She cheered proudly. She was unmatched by the creatures of this area.

She grinned as several kobolds emerged to stand against her. She was surrounded. She spun her orb all around. Striking each one flawlessly. They fell as her smile faded as she looked into the vegetation filled with fleeing creatures. No, she was not disappointed about their fear. It was because it reminded her of her school status. She was not feared, she had a powerful reputation nowadays. She led the demo troop that overwhelmed the chair woman by aligning it with her own team's leaders. She was victorious and get everyone what they wanted, the festival. It had happened and she was praised along with the rest. But this left her in realization that recognition wasn't enough for her. She wanted something solid, more valuable than a festival. Not a trophy, but something more enjoyable to possess. An experience to satisfy her.

She sighs. "Oh, well!" She attempts to perk up.

She decides to head on, hoping to find something interesting. As she walked she could feel, though not barefoot, the flawless texture of the grass beneath her. Calming was the dew as it left little kisses upon her white foot wear. The morning sang with beauty. The wind was calm upon the mountain top as it caressed her features. Soothing was the atmosphere as the bluebirds sang, ready to leave for the winter to come.

Ulrika looked up as the sun began to rise, coloring the world from it's almost dark, yet calming, apparel. The world began to take shape before her and beams of light shot through the treetops. One beamed down on her. It was a relaxing heat. She peered through the little makeshift windows above, catching a glimpse of a rare silver bird fluttering about. A few rabbits hopped by her. A family, it seemed. The youngest in the back waddled proudly as it seemed to have mastered walking on twos. It tripped on it's own foot as it attempted to speed up. She knelt down and picked it up, letting it stand on it's fours. It looked around to pick up a little stone it found with it's mouth, gesturing to thank her. She took it and pat it on the head as it hopped to it's mother that was watching. It went in, the mother looking back before it's child to Ulrika. She waved goodbye, still crouched. She went in as Ulrika stood.

The flowers bloomed at her feet as she exited the grove. She glowed as the open light was upon her. She found the ladder set up for the students who would train here. As she climbed, she could see the strength of the wind above as a thin tree subdued to it's force. She came up and, in the distance, she could see what seemed to be some sort of angelic creature in the way of the further sun, standing at the cliff-side. Excited, she pushed herself up quickly and headed toward it. Careful not to startle it, she snuck as she crossed the first bridge. As she neared it, it became apparent that it was no unearthly being. Just another human who had found the perfect location for the morning. She couldn't see who it was though.

As his teal hair came into view, it was clear that it was the unfriendly, socially inadapt, Jerktown, Raze. He seemed solemn in his place. She was having trouble wondering whether to disrupt his moment or to just leave him be. Before she could decide, the impressive updraft halted and he opened his eyes. He crouched down and he seemed to be tying his shoe; she couldn't really see. He sat up, knees bent, and then did something completely unexpected. He lept off the cliff.

She screamed. She ran to his aid, wondering if she really witnessed a suicide. As she reached the edge of the cliff, she heard something stretch beneath her. She paid no attention, still directing all her focus on Raze. She looked down and saw Raze had already shot down several meters, with something tied to his leg going all the way up. "Huh?" She looks down and sees what was stretching, a finely knit rope made of synthetic material and vine to reinforce it.

As the rope tugged, Raze sprung up. As he was above the cliff side, he flipped and landed safely. As he arose from his landing position, he saw a set of feet. He looked up to see the one and only Ulrika. He stood, not knowing how to react to her own mixed expression. She didn't know whether to be shocked or jaw dropped in amazement, so she settled with both. Finally deciding for a questionable look, Raze broke the silence. "What are you doing here."

"I...I mean..." Her brain was finally pumping. She began to fume then slapped him. "Ow! Hey! What was that for!?" Finally realizing how uncalled for her reaction was, her expression quickly changed to apologetic. "Oh! Sorry, don't know what came over me." He touched the spot she hit. It didn't hurt too much. "I'm sorry. The first thing that came to mind was why you jumped off. You made me worry but I know you didn't mean to."

"_Ulrika_ worried about _me_? Who are you?" He gave his usual sarcastic look.

"I'm still human, you know!" She fumed again.

"Oh, sorry." He scolded himself in his head. He wanted to change and promised himself he would this morning.

"Wait a minute. Did you just apologize to me? And you called me by my name. I thought you called me Country Bumpkin." She pointed at him.

"Now look who's cold." He countered. Feeling offended. "You gonna accept my apology or what?" He crossed his arms, baring his usual scowl. Mentally he was slapping himself for letting himself go again.

Taken aback by him, she remained stubborn. More so than before. She wanted to argue further. Luckily, she overcame the urge. Seeing as it would lead to nothing in the end. She sighed. "Sorry..." She felt defeated, hanging her head down.

He sighed too. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have worried you."

She looked up. "There you go again. What happened to you? You're not usually like this."

There was no reason to explain, but no reason not to either. He chose to speak up. "Umm..." He seemed embarrassed. She could see his hesitation.

Before he could answer, a large roar could be heard nearby. They turned to the bridge which beheld a several stone creatures. The heard of stone rhinos, much larger than what Ulrika had faced earlier, stood, snorting, and enraged. "What the hell!?" Raze exclaimed. Ulrika gasped. "This must be there family." She shivered. "What?" Raze was puzzled.

Ulrika shook herself, taking off her fear. "C'mon, there's no time explain." She swung her orb several times, tossing multiple shots at them. They were hit, slightly hurt, but all the more fine. Not counting the excessive rage that they could feel from the few meters of distance. They began to charge all together. "This is bad." She turned to Raze, who was crouching. She thought he was afraid, holding himself in fear, but he lept into the air above them. She watched as his blade enlarged as much as it did with his "Analyze" ability. He spun and tossed it straight into the ground between her and the rhinos. It was only a few inches in. He dived into the blade then flipped midway to land his feet into the sword, thrusting it deeper in until only a bit of the glowing blade down to the grip was exposed. The earth in front of it was shattering in a wave going beneath their stone opponents, tossing them away before they finished the few feet left to reach them.

Raze hopped off. Too much adrenaline in only a few minutes. He sighed in exhaustion.

He turned to Ulrika who was suddenly frozen. She was staring shocked into the distance beyond them. "What is it?" He turned to the forest again only top find a massive stone creature towering above the treetops. It escaped the forest netting it's legs as it neared them.

It walked onto the grounds, careful of the wooden bridges that would not possibly support it. Having finally snapped out, Raze looked for an escape root. To his dismay, his earth shattering move had cut them off by destroying the bridges! 'This is not my day...' He thought. The creature rose it's fist into the air, revealing a bladed disk as it's weapon. Tossing it, Raze and Ulrika reacted by dodging in opposite directions. Ulrika stumbled and nearly fell off. Raze plunged into some bushes.

The attacks had not ended there. The earthen warrior lept and landed in between them. Ulrika shook. It rose it's foot. Ulrika shielded herself. It slammed in front of her shattering the fragile earth beneath her. She screamed as she fell off, this had finally awoken Raze's senses.

"No!" He quickly tied the fine rope to his waist as he ran through in between the legs. He launched from the remains of the cliff, diving into the direction of Ulrika.

_ To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Fear, that is what struck him as he was about to jump off. Time slowed as he made that leap of faith. Hoping he would make it, but, to his surprise, more of his focus was on her. He would not forgive himself if she had gone. Deep down inside he had hoped they were never enemies from the beginning. He felt it was useless, as was many other things. He would find her annoying on several occasions but everyone has their moments. Ulrika plunged down quickly, but Raze shot down with his arms firmly at his sides. The wind rushed through his features and, for a moment, he felt bliss. He closed eyes, and all of the sudden, he saw her. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he beheld her. He snapped out of it.

As he grabbed onto her waist, he shifted upwards. Gritting his teeth as his free hand burnt as he slid. "That's gonna last a while." With the added weight, he shuttered at the thought of what might have happened to his leg if he bungeyed. His hands were sweaty under his ivory gloves. He was a bit shaky, but not enough to alert Ulrika. his heart began to race. He was scared but would not admit it. He needed to stay calm, especially for her. Now would not be the best time for her to panic.

She held onto his waist for dear life. Looking up she saw the creature with it's faceless expression and it's large triangular head. "Oh crap! It's still there!"

Raze was oddly calm about the situation. "It doesn't seem smart enough to cut the rope but we can't take any chances." He looks to his side to find a ledge with a large opening. Some minor vegetation about it's mouth. "There!" It was a fair distance away but was manageable. "I'm gonna toss you over there and then I'll jump on with you. Ready?" She gulped. "As ready as I'll ever be."

A sloping mountain face, littered with forestry, stood opposite of the cliff. Peperoni and Chloe were climbing, on their way to their rendezvous. Chloe, heaving a small bag of ingredients with her, groaned in exhaustion. "Ugh! Why do we have to get the ingredients today?"

"Because the Miss is training while Enna and Uryu are synthesizing back at the workshop. Besides, it's good to have some exercise every now and then. Just look at me." The "fairy" flexed with the heavy sacks hanging about the joints of his arm's.

"Oh shut up..." Without enough energy to present a frightening glare, she settles with a disinterested groan. Chloe settles down her bag and buries her head in her knees.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He murmured.

"Who's fault do think that is..." She said.

"Well, I'm sorry but the it was the Miss's orders. She needed everyone up bright and early." He perked, letting down his bags.

"You could have at least let me eat..." She grumbled inwardly. 'I wanted to see Seno, too.' She thought.

"The cafeteria wasn't open yet." He countered.

"Ugh." She decides to get and grab something to eat when they get back.

She turns to the cliff and beyond it lay two familiar figures in the distance. "What's that?" She moves in closer and spots a head of blonde hair holding onto something white. She gasps. "Ulrika!"

"What's with the shouting?" He asks.

"Ulrika's in trouble!" Peperoni, still confused, watches as she runs uphill, leaving her bag. "C'mon!" He panics and pulls his bags, even smacking his face.

Back at the cliff, Raze swung back and forth gathering momentum. Ulrika plants her feet at his gut then pushes off. "Ooof!" He spat. She lands onto the ledge, stumbling forward.

"Oops! Sorry." Raze inhales deeply, gritting the pain for a second, then begins to swing again.

Meanwhile, the stone creature walks aimlessly upon the platform. Turning it's head as if trying to find an exit with makeshift eyes.

Chloe climbed the ladder with Peperoni close behind. Panting on her way up. "She better pay me back after this." As she reached the end of the ladder she yelped at the sight of the danger.

Nearly loosing his grip at her reaction, Peperoni hushed his quivering body. "What's wrong?"

"And I thought the dangling was the worst to be expected." She seemed to more of talking to herself.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" He seemed to be in a panic.

"There's this large... THING up there." She became to quake in fear.

"Then let's go back." He was trying to reason with her. She felt slightly annoyed but couldn't judge him for not seeing Ulrika and Raze on the cliff. He has a good excuse, she should exercise restraint. "It has Ulrika!" Maybe not...

"Don't have to be so sensitive." She gave him an unpleasant look. "Sorry." He apologized, proving his muscles have little relation on his personality.

Chloe turns away, slowly crawling up. The massive golem turns to her. In a fright, she attempts to force herself further down - if that was even possible - from her prone position. Though it doesn't flinch nor take notice. It stands, ever silent in it's quite struggle to escape the cliff. Chloe, noting this slowly, gets up with slight hesitation. "It's not attacking..."

"Oooh! An Elemental!" He squeals. "I thought they were extinct."

"A what?" She says as she nears the collapsed bridge. She kneels down to observe the shattered wood, and, surprisingly, earth. 'What happened here?' She thought.

"Elementals are creatures that embody the elements." It slowly walks to a cliff that it wandered to a few minutes ago. "That one seems blind though." He looks around the earth platform it stands upon. "I don't see the Miss there."

"She's hanging on the cliff with that guy." She points to the cliff side. "We have to get there, fast!"

"Okay, but how?" She opens her book and several black blades appear around her. "Here's how."

They run towards it as the blades creating a makeshift bridge for them. As they near it, it turns to them then slams it's stone fist onto the blade-bridge. They dodge to the sides as Chloe recalls the swords. She lands, stumbles, then falls on her rear. "Ow!"

Pepperoni slashes his mace through the earth, tossing large stones on the Elemental. It's upper body tilts back but seems relatively unharmed.

Chloe recovers then tosses her blades at it. They implode as they stab through but the small dents haven't slowed it down.

It's arm that used to house a disk, transforms into a blade as the armor on it's arm loosens, making it elongate. Aggravated by Chloe's previous attack, it swings it's weapon like a whip at her. Quick to react, she sends her book to bite onto the blade. "It can't hold on! Do something!"

"Forgive me, fairies." He whispers to himself. Pepperoni slams his fist down creating a pillar of earth that engulfs the Elemental. He leaps into the air with some help from his mace then slams the towering rock downward. It swiftly went down. "That did it."

It was gone, but, apparently, the rope was beneath it and it took it with the earth elemental. It quickly tugged onto the vine as Raze was being pulled up. "What the...!?" Raze began to lose his grip but held tight as his hands sweat. He ran on the wall as he went up. He lept from place, quickly drawing his blade to cut the rope, then smacked his stomach on the ledge as his blade slid across the ledge. "Ooof! Not again..." He groaned. He climbed with Ulrika tugging at his arm.

"Not very lucky, are you?" She joked, small laughter escape her lips. He kept his mouth shut, attempting to hide the obvious scorn in him. He got up, took his knife from behind a few downed leaves, and made his way into the cave. Her meager laughter dimmed as he walked away, leaving a distasteful feeling at the bottom of her gut. 'This is bad.' She thought.

He had quickly gotten a fair distance inside.

She began to chase after him. "Hey, Jer-" She just realized how passive that insult became. "I mean-wah!" She had tripped on a root protruding from the wall. She fell on her knee, scratching it. She began to fell the mark and the dirt that littered it. She squeezed tight, trying to hold back the pain.

Raze walked up to her with a strange bottle in hand. "Calm down." He says softly with his plain expression.

His grandfather doesn't take him training outside without him learning a thing or two about treating wounds. He remembers having injured his arm during training. "Calm down." His granddad said. The old man, calm on the outside, panicking on the inside, steadied Raze onto a nearby tree.

He had her rest on the cave wall as she stretched her leg. He poured the contents of the bottle onto her leg. It stung a sharp pain through her her body. She attempted to grip her knee but Raze caught both her hands.

She wanted to trust him. She let go, leaving one hand in Raze's, squeezing tightly as her other hand became a clenched fist pressed against her heart. She squeezed as much as she could as the liquid began to sting with a heated intensity then settle down.

"Breathe." His voice, it began to soothe her as her pain began to numb. Memories began to flow again. "Breathe." His grandfather said. It had almost sounded like a command if it weren't for his calming tone.

Raze let free his hand then ripped a piece of his jacket and dabbed her disinfected knee with it. The minor amount of blood, gone.

He kept crying, the mark on his wrist was severe. The elderly man tore a piece of his pants and wrapped it around his arm. Raze's blood poured into his grandfather's torn pant leg.

He wrapped another piece of his jacket around her knee to hold it in. "Are you okay?" She blushed, the worry in his eyes were clearly visible. "Y-yeah." He breathed slowly, allowing his heart to settle.

"Can you walk?" She glanced at her injured knee. "I think so." She attempted to get up bit yelped as her knee began to sting. He reached down and picked her up. "Let your knee rest. It isn't severe but you need to settle your injury for a while."

She rested in his arms, doing nothing but wondering about all the reasons he could be doing this. "Is he trying to earn my trust to betray me in the end? Does he want to get back at me by leaving me here?' Aimless thoughts like these lingered to no end until one thought loomed in her head, still being processed: 'Does he like me?' She glanced at him, then looked away as he as he looked down at her with a worried glare.

He was looking around, seeing if he could see ahead in the dim lights. The few holes above would grant some insight in the near pitch black and damp cave but not enough to grant even satisfiable visibility. It annoyed him. Ulrika, however, hoped it was dark all through out, he was looming over her, close enough to touch, tempting her every time his features suddenly became visible.

A deep pit stood in their path. "What now?" She asks.

He begins to contemplate. Raze puts her down, noticing the leftover vine from before as he does so. He unravels the vine and rope still on his leg and knotting it again with each other. Ironically, Raze was taught to tie any knot by his grandfather but never knew how to tie shoe laces. The two neatly woven threads were strong enough to propel even the excelling weight of Pepperoni. He tugged them to test their strength. A thick sound emitted from it.

Raze walks over the Ulrika. His silence causes her to fluster. He kneels down. His bangs shading his eyes as he looks downward. She blushes deeply as he nears her face, as if he was ready to lock lips, taking advantage of her condition. "Umm...Raze?" He looks up, revealing his eyes. "Hold on to me." Relieved yet unable to rid herself of her blush, she wraps her arms around his neck tightly. Her chest, pressing against his own, causes him to grow his own shade of red.

He takes the rope and loops it around a sloping vine conveniently dangling above them towards the other end. He lifts his feet as he hangs onto the vine, taking them to the other side. They slide as she clings onto his neck in fear of falling.

Raze lands safely, quickly grabbing Ulrika as she loses her grip at the last minute. "You scare me." The line seemed inappropriate as it seemed he had just embraced her instead of keeping her in balance. Suddenly realizing how awkward their position was, he let go. "Sorry." They blushed. "Woah!" Her knee suddenly becomes weak then she topples over. Raze quickly grabs her arm and pulls her to him. His arm firmly wrapped around her back. They make eye contact. "Umm... maybe you should carry me. Just a bit longer?" She asks with a sign of pleading in her tone. "Uhh...yeah. I think that would be best." He takes her in his arms once more and continues through the caves.

_To be concluded..._

* * *

I'm so sorry about not completing (especially to Lostgirl127 and Kurou-chan who have reviewed) but I've had my practices for Live Belen and such to take my time. I'll have it done soon. Promise :) And for those of you who have stuck with me as I did this, thanks. :) And finally, R&R please! :D I'd like to tell the readers I know something about my UlriRaze fic :) So please review, you have no idea how good it feels to have them. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Raze walked on with a silent ambition bellowed within his heart. 'What am I trying to do here?' His thoughts, lingering then protesting each other as every step began to warn the end of this intimate moment.

He felt weak in some places. He had no personal interest in girls. For a great deal of time he's tried to avoid as much intimacy with others as possible. Avoidance, anti-sociality, and the list goes on, feeling as if he needed more people in his life. He knew he _needed_ human contact. To talk, relate and communicate to quench that social thirst ever human being possesses. But Raze could not stand the feeling of loss.

She snuggled into his chest as her eyes began to rest during the long walk. His gaze upon her is heavy as his eyes seemed locked upon her peaceful frame. Truthfully, she is trying to shield her face from growing another shade of red. Her face settles in a corner on his arms.

She too bares a quiet intention. Reasonably she does not know her desire. She felt a strange emotion run through her. She didn't want, not with him. 'Not with him. It can't be!' She panicked inside due to suddenly realizing that she felt good in his arms. The warmth, his touch... 'Oh no...' She surrendered. She felt something for him, that's a fact. She keep her thoughts at bay, hoping that they wouldn't come out.

He sighs. His grip on her tightens slightly as his thoughts debate yet again. 'She seems so happy.'

Ulrika opens her soft eyes, allowing her innocent shade of green to glisten in the dim lighting. "Raze?"

"Yeah?" At heart, he panicked, yet he skillfully guided his features to calm themselves.

"How much longer?" She asks. Trying to make conversation.

"I don't know. These caves go pretty deep and I've only been on the surface." He seemed worried. Maybe their never gonna make it out. Then again, there was only a single path in there.

"At least the path doesn't split." Raze calmed himself. "Yeah, we'll be out of here in no time just as long we keep going."

Her thoughts linger to the darkness ahead. 'We'll probably be here for a while.' Her attention directed to him. 'Maybe I can...No, no!' She protested to herself. her thoughts seemed loud in her head, filling the empty silence she beheld about her. Raze did the same.

The silence in the real world was all to deafening. "Umm...Raze?"

"Yeah?" He said.

She pondered for a while as to what she would say. Her attention directed to his sweating hands against her back and legs. He seemed nervous. 'Could he be...? No, no!' Her thoughts began to consume her again.

"Ulrika?" Her personal quarrel was in plain sight. She felt a bit embarrassed. "Umm... Why are you doing all of this?"

"What do you mean?" He felt a bit hurt.

"Why are you helping me out? Wrapping my wound, jumping off the cliff to save my life..." She blushed deeply and looked away. But this time, he could see it. "Carrying me throughout the cave..." He returned the favor with his own shade of red.

"I wanted to change." His sudden answer caused her to squeak. Raze trailed off with a slight hint of victory in his heart at her blush.

"Do I matter to you?" She asked, instantly regretting having done so.

Raze didn't waste time. "More than nothing, less then acquaintances..." Her heart cringed at his words. "But I have to admit, I would like to be friends." He shot her a smile.

"Oh, okay." Raze felt great inside, as if a weight was slowly lifting itself from his shoulders.

The darkened path began to widen into a large arch.

They gasped. The cave opened before them as a large room filled with glowing green stone burst around them. The first thing that caught their eyes was a large glowing green crystal in the center. The zircons decorating the walls shined almost as bright. Holes from the ceiling brought in the sun's beams, lighting the room with luminescence.

"Amazing..." He commented.

"It's like the light's wrapping itself around you." Raze settled her down near the opposite opening.

"Yeah...I know what you mean." Raze examined the rare rock before them. "These things are so rare nowadays..." He seemed entranced, focused on the glistening rock.

He gives a child-like smile. His eyes shimmering in a youthful glow. "Just imagine what we can do with this stuff."

She giggled a bit. His eyes softened as his cheek revealed joy sheltered within. 'She's actually pretty...cute.' He thought. Time began to slow as her eyes began sway at the sides of her face. He hadn't noticed before but her headband was off. He didn't mind, not in the slightest.

She realizes this is an extremely rare sight as she looks upon his face. His gentle smile keeps her silently gasping for air. 'Maybe... I can admit it to myself at least...' She couldn't hold back the happiness in her heart. Her eyes, lost in his teal orbs. 'I love him.'

She held out her hand. "C'mon, I think I can walk." Maintaining their eye contact, their expressions still heartfelt and comforting.

He grabbed her hand, pulling her up to him. His jerk was gentle but she wouldn't have that. She stumbled forth into his arms.

'He might not be carrying me but this is totally worth it.' She leaned into his embrace. She broke off from him with the gleeful air about her. "Sorry, I guess I forgot how to stand." She shot him a cheerful smile.

They laughed.

She headed off into the opening on the other end. "Hurry up!" She urged playfully.

He chased after her. "H-hey! Wait." He called out with the same tone.

'I'll try to snuggle next time.' She grinned with mischief in her heart.

It was not long till it was all over. The cave had ended into a forest on the other side of the mountain.

Vines hung at the exit. Raze stepped in front of Ulrika pushed them away for her to pass. "Thanks." She said.

Raze sighed as she walked into the forest at the outside. Looking at her now, he felt like he could've flustered whenever they met if he had stayed this way even after the disappearance of his granddad.

She walked on.

She felt dissatisfied. Raze was an entirely different person now. They could've been great friends. 'I guess it was my fault, really.' She pushed a half smile then sighed in defeat. 'I don't think, after how I treated him, that he'd ever accept me...'

Raze quickened his pace to catch up to her.

As he neared her, his expression changed to that of worry as her features seemed saddened. Raze took her hand in his. She shot awake at his touch. "Hey..." She turned to the teal haired male. "Everything's going to be fine."

She smiled.

His heart sang.

'Who am I kidding.' Turning off into the distance of the glowing treetops. 'Of course he will. That's all in the past now, and this is the present. Today, we're friends.' She tightened the grip of her hand in his. '...And, hopefully, before the day is done, probably even more.'

Ulrika wrapped herself around his arm. Raze did not protest, not looking the gift horse in the mouth. She felt warm pressed against his arm. She lay her head on his shoulder. "Hey..." She whispered.

"Yeah?" Raze answered while trying to maintain his footing, making sure nothing broke this moment.

"I..." She couldn't utter it. She held back her confession, trying to avoid milking this moment too much.

His heart beat rapidly. Hoping that she couldn't hear it. "Yeah?"

She surrendered, she wanted...no, _needed_ to say this.

"I..." She buried her head in his shoulder. Her grip tightened trying to release the frustration of her inability to complete the sentence.

A large rumble could be heard in the near distance behind them. The large Elemental emerged from the cave wall.

"How'd it get in the cave!?" He shouted.

She released her grip from his arm. Raze felt the crushing notion of loss. "I'm tired of running away." Her eyes lit with energy and thrift.

They exchanged glances. He nodded.

They charged towards it.

Ulrika tossed an orb that split into several blades that struck through it, piercing it's stone armor.

Distracted, Raze ran up it's leg then stabbed it in the chest. Pulling himself up onto his knife, raze jumped, withdrawing the blade. He spun diagonally with his blade slicing the thick armor of rock as he fell to ground zero. It reacted with a screech.

The golem stomped it's foot down onto Raze. He dashed back, successfully dodging the right foot. He dashed forward with his grown blade and nearly shattered the leg.

Meanwhile, Ulrika had ran to it's arm on the left. Her weapon transformed into a bladed whip. She spun it around the arm, allowing it wrap around it. The bladed tip stopped and stabbed on the shoulder. As Ulrika effortlessly pulled the whip, the blade began to drag around the arm, leaving a swirling cut mark on it's arm. As it reached it's end and retracted to Ulrika's hands, the beast stumbled to it's side.

Raze, taking advantage of this, ran to the damaged leg and slashed through it with still visible slash. He dashed to slash it's leg again leaving an "x" shaped mark that still glowed. The energy from the still remaining slashes grew then exploded as Ulrika made her way a distance from the creature. The leg was no more.

The elemental was caught off guard. In full view of it, Ulrika had fired wave after wave of blasts towards the creature, knocking it back effectively to the wall. Raze Enlarged his blade then tossed it through the chest of living rock, pinning it to the wall. Before it could roar in agony, Raze had tossed his expanded blade it's chest. He lept into the air in a similar fashion of to his counter against the rhinos then fell onto the hilt of the blade, causing eruptions from both the mountain face it was pressed against and the enraged monster itself.

Raze retrieved his blade as the crumbling remains of their foe fell to the ground and covering the cave.

"Wow...that was easy!" She was astonished at their power. The towering opponent that had struck her with so much fear had been defeated without a scratch on them!

"Or maybe we just work well together." He says as he takes her hand again.

She returns to her position around his arm.

Close by, Chloe, Goto, who had just come along, and Peperoni had traced the side of the mountain, trying to find them. Chloe saw the intimate moment the two had Goto had seen it as well and smirked within his suit. Glancing at the staring Chloe he saw the "I must be seeing things" expression on her face as she rubbed her glasses with her shirt.

Goto sighed at the beautiful sight. As they were sheltered under the shade with bit light beaming from above, Ulrika and Raze were upon an open area, differentiated by the light that made the area glow. They were close, one in the other's arm. The wind swayed her hair to brush across his back. Then, suddenly, he had taken the arm she attended and wrapped it around her waist as her arms fell into his own.

She could hear his heart beat, fast. He caressed her side. He pulled her in.

"Ulrika!" Goto called at the right moment. Ulrika quickly let go as Chloe placed her glasses on, and Peperoni and had finally caught up, gasping for air.

Ulrika adjusted her eyes to the dim shades in the distance. "Goto!" She replied gleefully. Raze felt disheartened.

They headed towards her, though she stayed at his side.

They halted before them. Peperoni glared upon the smiling Raze. "Ooh! Who's your new friend?"

Chloe's eye twitched for a split second. "That's Raze, don't you recognize him?"

Peperoni squinted his barely visible eyes through his hat. "Oh! Wow! I didn't notice." Chloe smacked her forehead in irritation. "He usually doesn't smile." He added.

Ulrika felt the sudden irritation that Raze had so constantly. "Guys, don't be mean!" He turned to him, only to find he was still smiling. "He saved my life." The group, save for Goto who was taking mental notes of the entire situation, were dazed in shock, eyes wide.

"Don't worry, I understand how it is. I haven't been the best kind of person recently." He said with a chuckle.

"Does this mean we're aligning with them now?" Chloe asked.

"Probably." Ulrika kept her gaze affixed on him.

"We should probably be going." Peperoni commented. Chloe agreed with nod, everyone else didn't though.

Ulrika, with a sign of reassurance in her eyes, looked to him. "We'll talk later, okay?"

Nodded as he looked to the brightly lit area behind him.

They walked off, a feeling of regret in Ulrika's heart. The further the distance they made as Raze stood there, the more they began to silently beckon each other. They could hear each other's silent call in midst of their emotion.

Ulrika couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Raze!" She ran back with the same silenced desire as his.

Goto turned to watch her off. However, Chloe and Peperoni followed suit on the same focus. He panicked. "Gyah!" He jumped then pushed their heads down, unable to see what was happening as he alone enjoyed the sight only he among them could understand.

Raze turned as Ulrika speedily made her way to him. He had turned all the way, something she did not anticipate. Aiming for the cheek but landing on the lips, she kissed him.

She stayed their for a while. His "cheek" had an unusually good taste. She broke free of him, realizing the two soft bumps pressed against her own lips. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I was aiming for the cheek and..."

He pressed a finger to her lips. "Don't explain. I don't mind." She watched lovingly as she inched closer resting her head in his chest. 'Just like before...' She thought.

'I thought so...' He grinned. Recalling his first kiss. The meek girl he met amongst his first days of training. The one he thought he would never see again. 'Mulberry...' That was all the name he could remember, all the name that kept his heart at bay. He was sure it was her, the one he was waiting for.

She backed away. "I have to go." Keeping her tone.

"Sure, Ms. Mulberry. I'll see you later." Quietly, they knew what the other was thinking

"Is that a promise, Mighty?" She played along with the childhood nicknames.

"Promise." He winked as he took out his pinky. She followed. The fingers locked and, in a flash, they saw each other. Young and vibrant, ever challenging the growing world.

As she ran back to her friends, he watched their younger selves go off into the distance of a cherished memory.

She watched Goto let go of the two then attempt to calm them down.

"Sorry, needed to find out something." Ulrika traced the dirt path. "Let's go." They walked onward. Ulrika took one last look at Raze as he waved. He turned around then ran into the direction of the cave.

The Academy was embellished in the snow. The area, lush with the white crystals that so greatly beautified it, was thick on the surface. So much so that some students walked over the flower patches that etched the sides of the Campus Grounds without even noticing.

The moat that surrounded the area was frozen. Underneath the thin ice were the striving undersea wildlife. Few students dared to venture there and meet the fish, face to face. As they touched the cold surface, the fish had gathered around it, interested in the unique object above them.

The snow atop the auditorium slid off into large cylindrical containers on the ground. The janitor laughed haughtily at his precision. He would purify this water later, or use the snow for something special.

Many had gone out to see this ivory wonderland first hand.

Snowball fights, a frozen tundra with the spell casting, blade wielding, players.

Peperoni was running about, flailing snow angels onto the ground.

"Just what am I supposed to be?" Goto acted as the head of an ice sculpture. Chloe kept gathering the snow for it. "Cthluthu." She patted the arm of the swamp god, adding detail. "Now, hold still while I add tentacles to your face." She pulled out her book from her sling.

"Oh! No way!" He jumped off then ran out into the distant crowd.

"You just scared off Goto." Peperoni commented.

"He'll be back." Her eyes, shaded underneath her hair, seemed to glow unnervingly at the glasses.

Enna lifted Puniyo to place the head of their snowman on. The puni brothers kept note of the event. It was cute and they were getting closer.

He realized that, though she was light, she still bore an amount of weight. Losing his composure, he let go as she fell upon his chest. "Ooof!"

"Puni? Puni!" She panicked, trying to wake him. The brothers rushed to them.

"That seems to be happening a lot lately." Raze commented. He had just gotten back.

His back was in pain and his jacket was a mess.

He looked to the workshop building in the distance. "I should probably head back."

The snow fell around him as his thoughts took him away. "Ulrika..." He smiled.

The cold ebony steel of the doors gave off an uneasy feeling.

As he pushed it open, he was met with a welcoming smile from across the room. "Raze!" Whim called out with a wave.

Raze returned it with a smile of his own while imitating her gesture.

The entire room froze at the sight. Yun was stoic at the sight at first, till he realized that Raze was actually happy! His eyes widened in shock, an expression only seen when Raze's blade began to glow the first time they met.

Et was chipper. She leaped from the stacked boxes and onto the unsuspecting swordsman. "Yay! Raze is happy!" He caught in her in his arms. She began to fluster slightly but was happy overall.

He laughed with her.

Lily, however, was the most effected. Jealousy sprung forth from it's roots once more. He was _happy_ to see _Whim_ was now giving _**Et**_, **of all people**, a _**HUG**_!?

Her wild and inaccurate imagination took over. 'Are those two together? They've been in the same class for so long so, have I failed?' She looked to Whim who gave her a questioning look mixed with concern. 'And what about Whim?' She gasped inwardly. "Something must've happened to them last night." Well, maybe not too inaccurate.

She also felt hurt. She trusted Whim and felt that there was something between them.

The royal daughter was about to flee the scene till Whim settled a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, this is the new him. This is your chance." She encouraged as she pushed her down the steps.

"This is great! We're gonna have _so_ much fun!" Raze had let go of Et. She was happy to see someone now shared her smile.

"Umm...Raze?" Her tone, much less demanding with a pitch of pleading, arose his senses. Something was up.

"Yeah?" He felt as if he was here before.

She retreated her hands to her chest. She was having difficulty speaking, that much was certain. "I..." Yup, he was definitely reliving this.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I won't bite." His smile was so unlike him yet filled him so perfectly.

She began to fluster. Her face was so deep in crimson that Yun almost mistook her for another fire mana.

She walked in closer, pressing against his chest. She leaned her head to the side. "I love you..." She uttered.

Raze's gaze softened as he wrapped his arms around her.

Puniyo and Enna stood at the open doorway with the punis. Jiro and Kichi sighed in the comforting scene. Taro gave an approving smile.

Enna reached for Puniyo's hand. She welcomed the notion and squeezed it.

As Ulrika passed by, she saw the comforting scene, first at the young, azure gowned pair, then next to the teal haired man inside. A single tear escaped her eye.

After the Nativity was finished and placed at the corner of the room beside the door and the crates, Raze was brewing something at the large cauldron. "Almost done." He said as he dropped an object from the cave, cupped in his hands.

Yun was the only other person in the room. Raze looked at him as he stared outside the window. Raze recalled his sudden disappearance the previous night. "Where were you last night?"

He groans. "Et dreams about cuddling with stuffed animals and pulled me into a death grip." He walked to him. "I slept there eventually..."

Yun was disinterested in his synthesis but was all too curious with his new found personality. "So what's with the change in attitude?"

He chuckled. "I wanted to change."

"For who?" His inquisitive manner was unexpected.

"No one, just me." The mixture was nearing completion as it boiled heavily.

"Just keep telling yourself that..." Yun walked out of the room.

Raze pulled out a chain from the cauldron. Slowly but surely, he had succeeded in his creation.

It shined in his eyes. "Perfect."

In the auditorium, all the students were gathered. Toni stood at the stage with Marta at his side. The wide podium was at the corner of the room, granting full view of the entire stage.

The chairwoman announced, "Today, we are going to prepare you for the upcoming Christmas Dance!"

The musical troupe began to play their violins. The sound carried throughout the room along with the piano music.

He began to instruct as he held the chairwoman's hand and waist. "Be gentle with your partner. Dancing must be smooth as silk. It is not rough." Tony instructed.

They began their square-like movement. "Any sparks?"

"Zero." He replied bluntly.

"Good." They agreed wholeheartedly.

"Find your partner and follow us." She called out.

Ulrika ran to the end of the crowd, trying to find Raze. Pushing away the numerous people in her path. She didn't want to lose him.

To her dismay, he was already taken by the girl who stood directly behind him, Lily.

A grey haired boy named Francesco, who she recognized standing at the job counter, approached her. "Care to dance?" His gesture was pure.

She took his hand with slight regret in her heart. "O-okay."

Her eyes loomed to the other blonde and the teal haired male.

Envy emitted from majority of room. Many girls had an interest in him, which is why he chose to ask a girl who was obviously interested in someone else. Ulrika, because of her strife, was the object of affection of many of the men.

The pair was admired but a few men noticed Ulrika's glances at Raze. Gossip spread quickly.

She kept stealing glances at him and Lily. She lay comfortably in his arms, resting her head on his chest. She sighed.

A sickening, selfish, feeling brewed at the bottom of her stomach. "Raze..." She relished on the memory of him. Beckoning his name. Hoping that, someway, somehow, he could hear her silent cry.

"So that's his name." Francesco spoke out.

"Huh?" Ulrika snapped out of it. The red filling her cheeks again.

"He's pretty good at the bounty hunting thing. He does practically every job you lay out for him." He was actually praising him. "He's a pretty determined person..." They released as the music stopped. "Much like yourself." He gave her a reassuring smile.

She returned it but her gaze was then affixed to Raze again. She watched from afar. She wanted him to hear her.

"Oh, sorry it's just..."

"Shh..." He pressed a finger to her lips. "Let me handle this."

Francesco moved to Lily who was about to take Raze for the next song. "May I cut in?" Raze stepped aside without protest. "But I..." Lily tried to counter but Francesco gave off his trademark smile. Charmed and dazzled she melted in his arms.

Ulrika was at his side. "Raze?" Raze turned to her. Took her hand and kissed it. "It would be my pleasure."

The music was slow as they began to sooth their ears. She held him the same way they did in the cave. Holding on for dear life, as if they were one. He could sense her longing. He tightened his grip.

The campus grounds were dark. Lights dimmed and flickered. The crickets played their own melody here the snowy outdoors.

The snow had stopped falling for now but it's recent activity was still visible.

Ulrika walked throughout the cold. She hadn't noticed but she was still wearing her regular outfit. She was freezing when she hadn't noticed. She looked around trying to find a way out. She ran through the cold and found herself at the Administrative Building. It was dark, but open.

No one was inside.

"Ulrika!" Raze called out.

Ulrika turned to see Raze running towards her, low on energy.

He panted and breathed heavily in front of her. "I... have something... for you." He said between gasps of air.

She giggled. "C'mon, let's head inside first."

Raze pulls out a necklace fashioned from the same zircon they found in the cave. She covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my...Raze, you didn't have to."

He laughed. "Let me put it on you." She pulled up her hair up as he hooked it behind her neck. Stealing a moment with her soft skin.

"I thought the cave was closed up." She said.

"You can only imagine how long it took to get there then." His tone was cheerful and victorious.

She could only imagine the amount of effort it took him to enter. His back nearly breaking and the amounts of sweat and energy he spent on his own birthday!

She turned around to face him. It glowed with the luminescence it did in the cave. "It looks great on you." He says.

She looks down. Her heart cringed and rebelled, fighting back the realization of the heart she could have called her own. "I love it..." She could not face him. Her hair sheltering her eyes. "I love it...so much." Holding back her tears, she restrained her soft sobs. "Ulrika...?"

She gazed into his eyes. "Ulrika..." His hand caressing her cheek.

She wanted to tell him. Tell him how much she wanted to shout to the heavens her confession. How she wanted to tell the world that even the devil can't hinder the her heart. How his happiness was the only thing standing in the way.

She felt the smooth texture of the oval shaped stone. The silver chain shined majestically in her eyes. 'I can't be his...' She thought.

Teardrops fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry..." He attempted to hold her but she pushed him away as she ran out.

"Wait!" He chased after her but as he ran out, she was already so far away. "No..." He was about to go further till a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Raze, we need to talk." Lily wasn't demanding or angry in her tone. She sounded as if a weight was on her.

He gave her his now usual reassuring smile, trying to bar down his emotions for now. She half smiled, hoping that he'd take this well.

The day had come, the Christmas Dance.

The Auditorium was refitted to suit the occasion. Decorative banners with insignias of the elements lined the walls. The band played on stage with new instruments conducted from all over the world. The personal favorite amongst the male students was the electric guitar that played all sorts of sounds. Though experimental, it is still an eye opening instrument.

Chloe had removed her glasses for her partner when they were practicing. After that, she stole his heart. She had a date, simply, and kept it secret till Goto bragged his many offers. He accepted all of them, of course, though he couldn't control himself.

Chloe emerged from her dorm dawned in her mother's dress. It was brown in color, almost gold and made of silk, and unveiled a circle of skin beneath her neck. It was sleeveless and embarassing, and the heels were something of torment, but if it was for her date and her mother, she would take it with a smile and _like it_.

She knocked at Ulrika's door. "Are you coming?"

"I guess..." Ulrika exited her room, not even bothering to lock.

She opened the door and locked it from the inside. Shutting it in, she glared at her disapprovingly. "Seriously, stop moping, it's only going to make matters worse."

Ulrika was gowned in a white dress that revealed her back. The dress was wrapped around her snugly. The lower half was a free moving skirt that stopped at her knees at one end and the other continued at the side down to the level of just above her foot. Her head band gripping her hair in the regular fashion. "At least you're dressed."

Chloe pulled her out passed the many rooms, meeting with a few of their fellow girls.

At the dance, everyone was talking about the new music. The man bands played that just got them dancing.

Ulrika was unaffected. She sighed at the sight of the many couples. Even Chloe was having fun.

Peperoni was at the drinks, chaperoning, with Yun.

Uryu floated above her. "Uhh? Uhh!" He uttered.

She watched her floating companion in all his naivete. "I'm sorry, Uryu, not today."

"Why aren't you dancing?" Goto had just gotten out of his group dates.

"Don't ask..." She groaned.

"If you're waiting for Raze, then go find him." She didn't seem to notice that he knew.

"He has _Lily_..." She swallowed the punch she'd been chugging down.

Lily had entered the room with her arms around Francesco's. "I don't think so." He grinned.

Ulrika felt her dark cloud had drifted away.

Et followed with no one at her side but was instantly met with many men, asking for her. She denied them all, of course. She was there to have fun, not fall in love.

Puniyo and Enna were already at the dance floor. This time, the punis were just watching.

She approached the pink haired girl as she sat down with Peperoni. "Hey, Et?"

Seeing the country girl, she burst in excitement. "Ulrika! What's up?"

"Where's Raze?" She was quick to ask.

"Oh, I don't know." She seemed disappointed about it herself. Ulrika would have thought more into it but denied her imagination it's wild satisfaction.

"Oh, okay..." It had taken almost an hour through the night. Ulrika was about to give up.

"I can't do this anymore." A tear almost escaped her eye.

The doors flung open. A man with teal hair, pulled back and sharpened, and finely knit vest and tie, entered the room. His expression filled the air as he made his slow stride to Ulrika. The crowds watched the transformed swordsman as his true colors began to bloom.

"Can you stand?" He said. Ulrika recognized the voice. The weight was gone as she drifted up and stumbled into his arms. "Sorry, I guess I forgot how to stand." She winked.

She pulled him to the dance floor. "Oh, wait!" He held her hand in his. "I don't think you'll be needing this." He took off the headband that sheltered her locks, allowing her hair to flow in full color.

Slow music began to play as they reached the center of the room. All couples stopped to watch them. The whole world disappeared as they were alone on the dance floor. He took her hand and her waist but she would not have that. She took his hand to her side then let her arms fall to his shoulders.

He felt the skin of her back with his wandering fingers. He pulled her in further, allowing their hearts to resonate. His hand escaped and relaxed upon her flowing hair.

'Maybe... I can admit it to him...' She gazed into his blue eyes, taking in the silent whispers his smile seemed to speak.

"Hey..." Her tone was soft, relieved and silent.

"Yeah?" His was comforting.

"I think I like you... A lot." She did not stutter. She was open about her heart now.

"I think I like you too." He takes his hand to her cheek, lifting her gaze to his. "Wanna find out for sure?" He smiled playfully.

"Hmm...Why not?" She wasted no time.

Their lips linked as one pressed against the other. Pulling each other in with the overwhelming sensation.

That night came to a close, as all souls rested for the day. As the lights flickered off, the new dawn would hold a different story.


End file.
